Sheep in Wolves Clothing
by Laureka Kitsune
Summary: I will never let you defeat me! Starfire stood, pulling the other shuriken from her shoulder and throwing it to the ground. Oh, but he doesn't have to. ... RobStarX please RR


Sheep in Wolves Clothing

By: ChibiSakuraAvalon

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters! does the no owning of the characters dance DC comics does. BWAZAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I also do not own Card Captor Sakura. Why am I disclaiming CCS? Two reason: I don't own them, and you'll see in this chapter. And this is NOT a crossover.

WARNING: this Author's note you are coming to is very long. You may skip it if you wish it so, and I'd really recommend that you do.

Authors Notes: Hey! V-chan is finally back in the swing of things and writing fanfiction again. I still haven't been able to write anything original, but I have certainly been drawing out lots of comics lately. (And they're original! MWAHA!) Anyway... I know you guys are used to me writing violent, cheesy romance stories with comedy thrown in as well... Well... nothing has really changed. This is my first new fic in three years, bitches! XD Not to mention my first Teen Titans fic. the pairing isn't really a pairing... it's a love triangle (sort of, I guess...) Robin/Starfire/Red X. I love Red X to no end. 00;

I appreciate reviews and any criticism, but no flaming please. On one of my fics I was called a sick fucker and told that I should be sent to a loony bin. While this amuses me, I do not appreciate it.

About the title. It's very contradictiong to the saying "A wolf in sheep's clothing". It's not just dyslexia or something like that. I did that on purpose. Who is the sheep, you ask? Well, you'll just 'ave to find out, duckies!

Okay, so... sorry for the long author's note. And just so you know, there are flies having sex on my speaker cord. That being said, on with the fic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Chapter One xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It is another glorious morning!" exclaimed a merry red-haired orange-skinned girl as she entered the kitchen of the Titan Tower. She looked around, somewhat confused. "Where is friend Beast Boy? Does he not wish to serve us tofu that is shaped like the eggs?" she gasped. "And Cyborg is also not here! Why is he not cooking the bacon while Beast Boy is away?"

Robin turned in his seat to look at Starfire. "They were in such a loud argument over who was cooking this morning that Raven suggested they go out to eat." he said.

"And where is-?"

"She's in her room again." The boy wonder replied as he turned back toward the TV.

"Then I, too, shall go somewhere for breakfasting!" The red-head clapped her hands together.

As the Tamaranean left the tower, Robin slid down in his seat. There hadn't been a crime in days, and he was becoming extremely bored. So bored, infact, that he'd been writing fanfiction when he was sure no one was around. As he sat infront of the couch, writing, a pale, cloaked girl walked into the room, watching Robin for a moment as she pulled down her hood.

"'No, Sakura!'" Robin said aloud as he wrote, "'Watch out for the tentacle monsters!' exclaimed Syaoran as he pushed the magical girl out of the way. 'They'll do terrible, terrible things to your body! They'll touch you in-'" (A/N: We all know Robin is not a pervert. But we also all know about closet fanfiction. People write things they wouldn't typically write. I know from experience. XD)

"What the hell are you doing?" Raven asked as she tucked a strand of her short, violet hair behind her ear. Robin jumped and sat ontop of his notebook, looking away from her.

"N-nothing!"

"Do you even WATCH Card Captor Sakura?" Raven asked, raising a skeptical brow.

"N-no! No I do not! I just... channel surf all the time! And it shows up on TV a lot!" Robin argued as he slid his notebook under the couch and stood up.

"Riiiiigggghhhht..." Raven walked slowly toward the door. "Well, I'm going out to buy some tea. I ran out this morning. Don't write anymore dirty fanfiction. It's very unbecoming, especially for someone like you."

Robin let out a sigh as Raven left.

xxxxxxxx

Starfire couldn't even imagine picking up the menu. There was something missing from the table... something that always filled the void in one of her nine stomachs... but today it wasn't there.

"Excuse me!" Starfire said as one of the waitresses passed by. "Why is there no mustard on this table? Or any other table in this restaurant of the fast food?"

The waitress stopped what she was doing and went back to Starfire's table. "The mustard truck never showed up in Jump City this month. There's no mustard to be found in town."

"But what shall I drink with my tiny wheels of fried dough?" the red head sulked in her seat. The waitress raised a brow.

"How about a soft drink like other normal humans?" she said as she walked off.

"But I am not a human! I am Tamaranean!" Starfire called after the waitress, but she was promptly ignored.

"Damn kids thinking they're aliens..."

Starfire looked at the old man that sentence had come from, an annoyed pout on her face.

xxxxxxxx

"The Titans are so blissfully unaware... there hasn't been a crime on earth in days..." cackled the woman, sitting in her throne. Her image was on a rather large screen in the hideout of a thief who had already once eluded the Teen Titans. Galfore, who had once been ruler of the planet as appointed by Starfire, was on the floor, unconcious, infront of the woman. "If my sister thought it would end that easilly, then she was very sadly mistaken..." she tossed a lock of ebony hair over her shoulder. "You remember our deal, right?"

"Of course, Blackfire..." A distorted voice. A voice that could belong to only one thief in all of Jump City...

Red X.

xxxxxxxx

She had checked every restaurant. She had checked every convenience and grocery store. But still there was no mustard to be found.

"This is not right..." Starfire sighed as she leaned against a wall outside of Jump City's largest grocery store. A floating yellow object was caught in her periferral (sp) vision, and as she turned to see it, a large smile spread across her face. "The mustard!"

The red-headed alien started toward the mysteriously floating bottle of mustard as it turned into an alley.

"Mustard! Please do not hide from me!" she exclaimed as she flew after it into the alley.

"This is too easy..." murmured the invisible being holding the mustard as Starfire entered the alley. He tossed it into a trash can before the girl could spot it, and made himself visible as he perched atop the railing of an abandoned stoop. "Hello, Starfire."

She was surprised, to say the very least, as she let her feet touch the ground. "You are Red X!"

"Aren't you the bright one?" he mused as Starfire approached him.

"Please, do not insult my intelligence!" she shouted as her eyes glowed green.

"Does it make little Star angry?"

"Only friends may call me Star. And you are most certainly not my friend." she replied, lifting off the ground.

"Hmm. Do you think I could provoke you any further, Troq?"

"That is it!" the Tamaranean began throwing starbolts at the thief, but he gracefully dodged each and every one.

"What's wrong with me calling you that?" X asked as he continued to dodge. Starfire was taken aback as his face was suddenly inches from hers, and she stumbled back a little. "You said we weren't friends."

"That does not mean that you may call me that dirty name!" she grabbed his arm and threw him into a group of trash cans, knocking them all over.

"Ow... damn you're strong..." X stood, picking garbage off of his body. He took stance again. "But I guarantee you won't win this fight."

"You may have gotten away before, but that does not mean that you will every time." Starfire replied, throwing more starbolts at him, which he promptly dodged.

"The same old tricks, every time." he released one of his red, gooey X's at the alien. She tried to fly out of the way, but it caught her around her right arm and her torso, leaving only her left arm free.

"This is an unfair advantage." she said as she stayed in the air a few feet above the thief, trying to pull her arm out of the constricting goop.

"But you can fly, so who has the advantage, really?" X said as the girl succeeded in pulling her arm free.

"But you are still able to throw things at me!"

"This is true." X shrugged before throwing a shuriken. Starfire let out a short yelp as it embedded itself into her shoulder. He threw another, landing it above her hip. Forgetting all about the joy of flight, Starfire focused on the pain, and it caused her to fall into the pile of trash cans she had earlier thrown X into.

"Nothing but garbage." X said as he approached her.

"I am not the garbage!" Starfire said, wincing as she pulled the shuriken from her side. "You are the garbage! You have attacked me for no reason!"

"But I have a reason." X kneeled down infront of Starfire and grabbed her chin, examining the look of disgust on her face. "I have a hard time stealing with you Titans stopping me all the time... so if I take you down one by one..."

"You will not win." Starfire grabbed X's fingers and pried them away from her face with her left hand.

"But I've already defeated you..." under the mask, Red X was grinning, though it was not seen by Starfire. "But you are uncorrect." replied the Tamaranean as she slammed the shuriken she'd removed from her side into the back of X's hand. The thief's eyes widened, but he did all he could to keep himself from yelling. He back handed her in the face with the hand she had damaged, causing the shuriken stuck in his hand to leave a terrible gash across her cheek.

"You stupid Troq!" he exclaimed. She winced, her eyes beginning to glow green once more. She placed her hand on his stomach, releasing a starbolt and blasting him to the other side of the alley.

"I will never let you defeat me!" Starfire stood, pulling the other shuriken from her shoulder and throwing it to the ground.

"Oh, but he doesn't have to." a familiar female voice came from above. The red-head looked up, only to see...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's it! A cliff hanger! Make no mistake, I left off here on purpose! Though I'm sure that judging from an earlier section of the chapter, you guys can pretty much figure out who it is.

I have a question for you, the readers. Okay, I have some scans of the original Teen Titans comic books. WHen Starfire cries, her tears look Red. I dunno if that's reflecting from the color of her skin or what, but I myself assume them to be blood tears. Can anyone like... tell me whether or not this is the case? I'd like to use that element in the fic, eventually...

Okay! Next Chapter will come soon... and I promise this is the only chapter that will be this short EVER.

Oo-Chibi-san-oO 


End file.
